Making Your Brain Rot: OC quiz
DROP DOWN AND GIMME 10 CHARACTERS. 1) Savali 2) Marrz 3) Caligula 4) Spencer 5) Guy 6) Vale 7) Clodia 8) Caius 9) Olwin 10) Umm...Gallagher 1. Hey, 5(Guy). Strip right down and step right up, you're in the VERY FIRST QUESTION. Guy: E-excuse me? Erm...I don't even know you. Do you need help, are you lost? 2. 3(Caligula) and 4(Spencer) catch 9(Olwin) doing crystal meth. Before their very eyes, they morph into a Steve Buscemi-esque monstrosity. 3(Caligula) and 4(Spencer)'s faces melt off, unable to sustain the horror. 7(Clodia) films it and put it on YouTube, becoming an overnight internet sensation. Why did 6(Vale) get that sex change? Vale got a sex change because...I don't know, maybe she wants to return the favors she's been given. Olwin: OH-OH GOD. IT'S HORRIBLE. MY EYES, BURN THEM BURN THEM BURN THEM *punches a wall till there is a huge hole in it and then climbs in* There shall be tobacco here one day. *shakes* ...Yeeeaaah giving meth to an insane person isn't a good idea. Caligula: *grabs Spencer by the neck* Well well, I have finally caught you. I'm not going to kill you don't worry; I want a fair fight that's all. I'll let you go only if you fight back. Spencer: *kicking around* THEN LET GO OF ME. 3. 9(Olwin) says they like yo momma's sweet ass. You tell 'em the what's what. And I like your lovers! Olwin: *clings to Arma* DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER IN THAT FASHION. 4. 10(Gallagher) has to recite a speech on the importance of cottage cheese in the essential human diet. Problem is, they must recite it at gunpoint, with 3(Caligula) on the trigger. HOW'RE THEY GONNA GET OUTTA THIS ONE?? Gallagher: I -um-I find cottage cheese to be uhhh-...Well hmm. Caligula: SPIT IT OUT. Gallagher: We-well the gun your holding is-is m-m-making me sla-slightly nervous. That is a lovely mental image btw. Absolutely PERFECT. 5. 8(Caius) JUST HAD to go out and watch The Human Centipede. They very quickly regretted that decision. However, 5(Guy) fucking loved it. They get into a rooftop battle over who's on the right. 7(Clodia) films that too. WHO WINS. Guy cause the little cheater has salt, and that burns a demon. Caius: THAT'S NOT FAIR. No it's not, but you guys are seriously over-powered, you need some flaws like that. 6. 6(Vale), GET THE FUCK OFF MY CAR. Vale: What? Huh? I'm not on your car. When was there a car here? 7. 2(Marrz), GET THE FUCK IN MY CAR. Marrz: ...No. 8. 1(Savali), 8(Caius), 7(Clodia), and 2(Marrz) are forced into writing a Broadway musical about kinky sex. How does their first meeting go? You got Savali, a tentacle demon, in a kinky musical...Dear gawd WHAT? Savali: OHH AND MARRZ IS HERE HOW PERFECT! Marrz: Go to hell, I'm not doing this. Savali: Oh yes you are. I'll make you. Caius: Well...I actually get to see my wife in something considered skimpy. As if hell wasn't enough. Clodia: This isn't going to end well is it? 9. 7(Clodia) just ate asbestos and died because they're a dumbfuck like that. 5(Guy) caught it on film, and now they're the big YouTube star. Disgruntled that their throne has been taken, 7(Clodia) comes back from beyond the grave, seeking revenge. 10(Gallagher) shoots them in the head and is considered the savior of mankind or some shit. What do they do with their newfound control over the entire world? Because they totally got that just now. Gallagher: Oh I'm the ruler of the world now? I umm... Savali: MAKE ME THE LEADER. DO IT NOW GALLAGHER. Gallagher: Oh yeah umm...Well. Savali: I summoned you, you owe me this! 10. 6(Vale) takes 9(Olwin) to Tijuana as a surprise birthday gift. Do they see the fabled Donkey Show? Vale and Olwin: What donkey show? 11. Why the hell would you do that, you awful things? 6(Vale) and 9(Olwin) are now trapped in the tiger pit until question 15. Vale: *glares at the tigers* If they know what's best, they'll stay away. *tigers roar in anger* Olwin: GET US OUT GET US OUT GET US OOOUUUT! 12. 3(Caligula) is watching 1(Savali) masturbate. That’s a really horrible mental image. I'll need some brain bleach after this. 13. 4(Spencer) accuses 2(Marrz) of sleeping with the nursemaid 5(Guy). In a jealous rage, 4(Spencer) tries to stab 5(Guy), but it turns out 9(Olwin) is 4(Spencer)'s long lost half brother from their mother 1(Savali) and father 10(Gallagher)! HOLY SHIT, RIGHT? Gallagher the FATHER? Savali is seme and he's the mother whut? Savali: Well I did have relations with a human woman and Spencer would be my great great grandson if I was human. Spencer: So Olwin and I are related? Olwin: More demon relations yay. You hear that Arma? I might be popular when I leave for the Ethereal. 14. 7(Clodia) cannot control their bladder around 3(Caligula) and no one seems to know why. OHH OHH I KNOW I KNOW. Clodia is actually so scared of Caligula, that when he's around he scares the piss out of her. 15. 4(Spencer) lets 6(Vale) and 9(Olwin) out of the tiger pit, alive or dead. 4(Spencer) is then pushed in by 8(Caius) in a huge dick move and is sealed away forever. All 8(Caius) has is a spoon, a tack, 3 dollars, and a whole lotta tigers. Well that's very good for Caius. Olwin: Where's Arma? ARMA? OH GAWD I LEFT MY LOVE WITH THE TIGERS. Vale: ...You know, even if we're supposed to kill Spencer, that was really rude. Caius: What? I usually don't do things like that but I saw the chance. It was probably the only one we would ever get. Spencer: *banging on door* Guys? GUUUYS? Please let me out...There's a skeleton in here. Who is this? ABRUPT END. WHHHHHHHHY? Category:Quizzes